Dinosaur Man
"NNNNYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" ~ Dinosaur Man's catchphrase. Dinosaur Man is a Mutant from the Monster World who occasionally visits the surface to hang out with other strange beings. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Dinosaur Man is a humanoid monster with green reptilian skin growing over his human skin. In the middle of his chest resides a set of yellow scales that act as armor. He also has a tail with 2 red spikes & 1 yellow spike. His head resembles the MonsterVerse incarnation of Godzilla, & if you look closely, he has some dark hair growing on the back of his head. This may hint that he used to be a Human, but this has not been confirmed. History Little is known about Dinosaur Man's past, but what is known is that he is a mutation that spawned from the Chernobyl Disaster of 1986, along with several other Mutants in the Terrachaoverse. He would enter the Monster World shortly afterwards, making it his home. Dinosaur Man would meet Jack Jarren sometime years later, & the two would team up on several occasions to obtain radiation to satisfy their hunger. When Dinosaur Man became the way he is today, he found himself not only craving meat, but nuclear waste as well. Jack found himself in a similar situation, so it was only logical for them to team up. On June 28th, 2016, Dinosaur Man & Jack went to the Ledda Residence because they were able to sense the presence of nuclear waste within the house. Using a Warp Zone to enter the basement, he & Jack would scavenge any radiation they could find. A few other Mutants would exit the portal, too, but they would leave after Dinosaur Man scared them away. This caught the attention of Imhotep, who alerted Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda of "a bunch of weirdos in the basement". Dan paired up Imhotep with Toy-Toy Ninja Man, ordering them to vacate the premises of any Mutants present. Toy-Toy Ninja Man encountered Dinosaur Man in the boiler room, as the abominable hybrid would introduce himself. He would explain that he was taking his supplements, lifting up a large container of radioactive waste. Toy-Toy Ninja Man exclaimed that he was not authorized to take that, but Dinosaur Man roared at him & ran away. The two would engage in a chase that would continue outside, leaving Dinosaur Man with only one option: use the well as a Warp Zone to escape into the Monster World. Upon entering & sealing the portal, Toy-Toy Ninja Man couldn't even budge the well's opening, meaning that Dinosaur Man successfully stole the radiation. Over the summer, Dan would take note of Jack & Dinosaur Man's abilities, even going so far as recruiting Jack into the Irken Empire. As for Dinosaur Man, Dan would allow him to enter the house whenever he pleases. Dan understood that being a scavenger could only get those two so far, so offering them refuge in his house could benefit both them & the empire. Dinosaur Man would return on August 3rd, where he was goofing around with Jack, Imhotep, & Mecha-Hairy Harry. Bagwis interrupted their fun, as Imhotep would introduce the imperial janitor to his monster friends. Bagwis would leave, but only to be driven insane by none other than the God of Insanity, King Hastur. Hastur would enter the office, where Mecha-Hairy Harry would charge at the Great Old One head-on, only to be turned into a pile of gravel. Dinosaur Man let out a furious roar of anger, which prompted Hastur to turn his hand into a tentacle & strangle Dinosaur Man. After forcing him to the ground, Jack would fire his Gamma Rays at Hastur, who counterattacked with a telekinetic push. Hastur would leave after sharing a few words with Imhotep, who made sure everyone else was okay before attending to Bagwis. The death of Mecha-Hairy Harry had left a permanent mark on his fellow monster friends. Because of this, Dinosaur Man had officially joined the Irken Empire so that one day he could lay vengeance on the Yellow King. Dinosaur Man would reappear on March 17th, 2017, where he would celebrate St. Patrick's Day with Jungle Man, Drowzon I, Cyclome, & Lord Claudius Ko'Al. After Dinosaur Man, Jungle Man, & Drowzon I were done playing their music, Dinosaur Man would prompt Jungle Man to locate a container of nuts that could play the theme song from The Nutshack. Upon doing to, Jungle Man opened it slowly, causing it to release said theme song, but with blaring loud audio. Dinosaur Man was pleased. Later on, he & the others, except for Claudius, would get crunk & embark on a quest to search for a Leprechaun & find a pot of gold. However, their quest did not succeed, as it was too cold outside to venture any further. On August 31st, Dinosaur Man was spotted by Rob Oftolenov, who witnessed the reptilian mutation being chased by the Demon of Gluttony, Mal. The reason for the two beings chasing each other is unknown, but Mal was angry at him for something. When Dan was giving an update video on December 3rd, Jungle Man interrupted Dan's viewing of My Little Pony: The Movie. They would make strange noises to each other, & for a quick second, Dinosaur Man fused with Jungle Man just to shout his catchphrase. The fusion was severed when Kettle-Head knocked out Jungle Man. At an unknown point in time, Dinosaur Man stole three of Frogman's fish. On December 15th, Dinosaur Man, Jungle Man, & Sdrawkcab were goofing around in the Room Where Time is Not. This caught the attention of Santa Maria, who was visiting the Ledda Residence & was told of something weird going on in the bathroom upstairs. When Santa opened the door, the three weirdos were caught by surprise, with Dinosaur Man changing his dialogue from "NYEEEEEEEES" to "NOOOOOOO". Santa would quickly close the door without a word, leaving the three to act weird in peace. On January 28th, 2018, Dinosaur Man accompanied Dan, Claudius, & Sans out in Dan's front yard during the January Thaw. Because of the higher temperatures, there was a pond forming next to the house, & Dinosaur Man walked through it, as the cold water somewhat soothed him. Unexpectedly, he found an unusually large key, & proceeded to ask if anyone knew why it was there. Dan summoned Keycorr to analyze the key, & was told that he needed to keep it safe (super-safe, mind you). Dinosaur Man agreed to this. Dan speculated that it could've come from outer space, & Dinosaur Man roared at the sky, being reminded of the alien despot, Hastur. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality Dinosaur Man is very strange person, constantly uttering the word "yes" in a very similar fashion to Salamander Man from The Filthy Frank Show. He also has been seen slapping his chest & sometimes rubbing it for reasons unknown. He is known to be territorial, as any dinosaur should be, taking his possessions very seriously. This is evident when he refused to give the nuclear waste he stole back to Toy-Toy Ninja Man, roaring at him & running away. His temper shows even more so when Hastur killed Mecha-Hairy Harry right in front of him, causing him to roar in anger. Generally speaking, though, Dinosaur Man is a very goofy character, taking on a liking to dank memes & other types of tomfoolery. He also has an appreciation for music, as he likes to play the flute with his nostrils. Powers & Abilities Physical: Mutant strength, Mutant speed, invulnerability, self-regeneration, speed boost Special: Nose-Flute, Thermal Nuke Breath, Oscillatory Roar, teleportation, radiokinesis, Instant Fusion Weaknesses Dinosaur Man is easy to please, but also easy to anger. His short temper causes him to make hasty decisions when in danger. For instance, he decided to attack Hastur head-on, but failed due to the Yellow King being too overwhelming for him. Besides that, Dinosaur Man has no other known weaknesses. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Dinosaurs Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Weirdos Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Dank Category:Irken Empire Category:Radiohazards